


In Hind Sight

by BloodyTuesday



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, keith is galra, smut in later chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyTuesday/pseuds/BloodyTuesday
Summary: The other man stared at Lance with wide eyes and seemed to be trying to focus on him. Before he could respond to anything, Lance grabbed Shiro’s face and held it in his hands before screaming.“I’M TOTALLY GAY FOR KEITH.”Hearing the awkward silence that followed, Lance froze as he heard a small sneeze and cough come from behind him. Letting go of Shiro’s face, Lance slowly turned around and let his mouth drop as he looked at the man standing behind the door he had just swung open. Keith stood beside the door, glaring daggers at Lance as he held his hand to his nose.“H-hey Keith. Did I say, ‘Gay for Keith?’ I meant looking for Keith, and here you are so I’ll just…”





	In Hind Sight

Lance grunted as he hit the boxing bag in front of him. With each punch getting harder and harder, Lance could feel the sweat dripping down his face as his limbs ached from the strain of punching something for so long. Normally, he’d stop and go find Hunk and Pidge and just complain but ever since returning to Earth….

Ever since they had returned to Earth and battled a huge robot and connected again with their families, everyone seemed to be doing their own things. Pidge and Hunk were with their families or trying to figure out what the deal was with the Altean bot. Allura, Romelle and Coran were trying to make sure the Altean was healthy and properly looked after, while Krolia and Keith seemed to be going between Earth and the Blade. The only person who wasn’t doing much was Shiro, and that was because he had been put on extended bed rest to become more connected with his new arm – and to allow him to calm down after losing his ex-fiancé. So that left Lance with the task of helping the citizens of Earth rebuild – with the help of the Garrison.

Whenever Lance had a second of free-time, he’d come down to the little gym below the Garrison and would work out until he couldn’t feel his body or until he passed out – whichever came first. He wished he could go hang out with his family, but he couldn’t bare to look them in the eyes when he had learnt that his Abuela had passed away while he was in space. He spent all this time in space – and yeah, It may have been to protect other people and their families from being killed but he didn’t even get to say goodbye to his Abuela. His family continuously talked about how it was okay and that he was doing important things, but while Lance nodded and smiled, all he could think in his head was how they were lying to him and trying to make him feel better.

 Lance hit the punching bag again and again before he decided to take the gloves of his hands. As threw them away, Lance felt a sudden wave of nausea overtake him.

’When was the last time I ate?’ Lance crouched down to the ground and breathed in heavily as he tried to remember. ‘Last…week?’

Shrugging to himself, Lance waited for the nausea to leave him alone before he turned towards the punching bag again. Pulling his shirt off and throwing it in whatever direction is could, Lance stretched again before he got back into position. As he winded up another hit, Lance forgot to put his gloves on and went to punch the hard bag – only for a hand to shoot out and grab him. Jumping quickly, Lance pulled his hand towards him and slammed the person into punching bag – earning a grunt.

As he felt himself breath heavily, Lance stared at the person in front of him.

‘Garrison uniform. Cool hair. Dark skin.’

“Lance…” Lance tensed as he heard the voice of the man in front of him. Quickly backing up and letting him go, Lance continued to apologise.

“Crap, Kinkade, I’m so sorry!”

Kinkade turned around and smiled at Lance as he rubbed his arm slightly.

‘Did I hurt him? Did I push too hard?’

“You know you can call me Ryan, right?”

Nodding slightly, Lance tried to see if the other man was injured in anyway. Ever since coming back to Earth, Lance had become a bit jumpy as he always was prepared for another attack by an alien race – Altean or Galran or Otherwise. His jumpiness ended in many people being thrown over his shoulder or punches to the throat that ended with him getting told off and the other person being taken to the emergency room – which was also why Lance hadn’t had a date in a while. You accidently hit a guy and knock his legs from under him and suddenly you’re seen as disgusting or violent.

‘Keith is more violent than I am! He’s just gotten use to calming down a lot more than I have…because of that stupid space whale and his past and future seeing shit that he went through.’

As Lance grumbled in his head, he hunched over further and held an uncomfortable look on his face. He flinched as a hand tapped him on the shoulder and luckily the other man moved out of the way of the incoming hit.

“Wow...you are really tense.” Kinkade stated, eyeing Lance up. “How about this? Come to my room and we can watch something and calm you down, okay? We can watch some Netflix and chill or something?”

“What’s Netflix and chill?”

Kinkade smiled at Lance before he took reached up and placed a hand on Lance’s sweaty face.

“Whatever you want it to be.”

Lance stared at the other man for a while before he nodded and smiled.

“Sure. Wait here though, I’ll be back. Just need to change clothes.”

Seeing the other man smirk, Lance quickly exited the gym and headed for his room. As he walked around the corner, Lance gasped as he walked into the familiar body of Keith. Lance stared wide eyed at the other man as he backed into the wall.

“Shit, Keith! I’m so sorry. I seem to be hurting everyone lately.” Lance chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

“It’s okay Lance. Just be more careful.” Sizing Keith up, Lance couldn’t stop his thoughts from running wild. Keith had always been weirdly attractive to Lance but the scar that covered his face and the toned and grizzled body that he had going on now set something off in Lance – something that he hadn’t been able to pin point which is why whenever Keith comes back, Lance is always elsewhere.

‘This in the first time I’ve seen him in months.’

Hearing a light cough, Lance glanced up to see Keith staring at him with intense eyes. Lance raised an eyebrow at the other man.

“So, nice to see you, Lance. But I have to go do some stuff…yeah, stuff.” Before Lance could respond, Keith walked down the hallway and turned. Lance glanced down at himself – and realised that he was shirtless. Remembering how close Keith was to him, Lance felt a blush slowly dance across his skin.

‘Stop it. It’s just Keith. No need to get angry.’

Lance shook his head to rid himself of the _anger_ that he felt for Keith before heading to his room. As he entered and got undressed, Lance couldn’t shake the feeling that he got from being so close Keith away. It was like a constant feeling of pressure and everything felt tense and –

Shaking his head, Lance quickly walked into his bathroom and prepared the shower. After he washed his hair, cleaned his body, and made sure everything was perfect, Lance exited the bathroom and began changing into one of his normal blue shirts and a pair of grey sweatpants. Nodding to himself, Lance quickly locked his room and headed back to the gym – feeling refreshed.

As he entered again, Lance caught sight of Kinkade exiting the gym showers. Normally people did shower at the gym, but Lance preferred his own – as he had many scars from his battles as a paladin and didn’t want anyone to see them as he still felt uncomfortable seeing them himself.

Lance knew that Kinkade was his type – hell, Lance didn’t even have a physical type because his type was more emotional or mental and seemed to be just a nice personality or secretly nice but angsty – as the other man was nice and helped where ever he could. But looking at him, Lance couldn’t feel the familiar urge to fool around or flirt with them – for some reason someone with black hair and a nice body kept flashing in his head. Shaking his head to rid himself of the image, Lance caught Kinkade’s attention by waving slightly.

Kinkade smirked and waved at Lance before walking towards him at an odd pace. _Is he walking really slow or is it just me?_ While Staring at Kinkade as he crossed the gym slowly, Lance took in the other man’s appearance. He looked muscular but lithe, like many of the people at the Garrison. But he wasn’t…wait, who wasn’t he? Lance shook his head and thought about all the possible people that he could be into…Who did he meet in space? He isn’t good with name’s, but he remembers faces…who did he like? Did it matter?

Shaking his head, Lance smiled at Kinkade before Kinkade gestured towards the door as he came to  stop in front of Lance. Nodding in agreement, Lance smiled at Kinkade. The returning smile that he received from the other man shocked Lance. Kinkade’s whole face had lightened up and he grabbed Lance’s face before he slipped his other hand into Lance’s own hand and began tugging Lance behind him as he ran down the hallway – heading in the direction that obscured their view of the approaching man with black hair who was wearing purple and black Blade suit.

As Lance was being dragged towards Kinkade’s room, he couldn’t help but notice the stares that everyone was given them. Some looked at them in shock, while others looked at the two with surprised happiness – and a far few seemed to look at them in a way that made Lance’s skin crawl, both in a good and bad way.

‘What are they expecting? We’re only watching a movie? What is Netflix and Chill?’

Kinkade stopped abruptly and Lance stopped himself before he crashed into the other man. Lance stood patiently as he waited for the door to open and yelped when Kinkade reached out and dragged him into his room.

“You get settled on the bed, I’ll pick a movie, sound good?”

Lance nodded stiffly in reply as he wandered over the Kinkade’s bed and settled down. The bed was fluffier than his but smaller and Lance realised that to watch a movie together, they would both have to snuggle rather close. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Lance tried to distract himself from his thoughts.

‘Kinkade wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t. He’s just being nice.’

Feeling the bed dip next to him, Lance smiled at the other man slightly and waited for the movie to start. As it started, Lance raised an eyebrow as the title screen for ‘Coraline’ began to play.

“Creepy dolls and weird fake mothers? Really?” Kinkade just smiled at his question and settled back into the bed.

“Come on. Even if it’s a kids’ movie, it’s pretty terrifying.”

Lance just chuckled at the other man and felt himself relax into the pillows below him, lightly brushing Kinkade’s side as he settled down. That movement caused Lance to become hyper aware of the other man and he tried to force himself to relax.

‘Lance. It’s okay. Calm down. He isn’t after anything.’

Lance focused on the movie as much as he could but felt himself squeak when a hand found its way onto his thigh. Looking down at it, Lance raised an eyebrow before he stared at Kinkade.

“What’re you doing?”

“Netflix and Chill?”

Seeing Lance’s confused face, Kinkade sighed and paused the movie. Settling back down, Kinkade shifted and turned to face Lance.

“Listen, Lance. I want to be honest with you.” Kinkade took a huge breath in. “I’ve liked you for a while and I really look up to you. And even if you don’t want a relationship, I wouldn’t mind sleeping with you. That’s basically what Netflix and Chill is. Watching a movie and sleeping together. So, yeah.”

Lance stared at the other man with his mouth wide open.

‘Kinkade….? But…I don’t…You’re not my type completely. You don’t have long black hair or joke with me all the time and you’re not…Keith…’ Lance’s eyes went wide as he thought of the other paladin. ‘I like…Keith? Wait, What?’

Lance stared at Kinkade with wide eyes as the other man stared at Lance in worry.

“Lance…are you okay?” Lance snapped out of it and stared at the other man before replying.

“Kinkade…I can’t.”

Kinkade smiled sadly before responding.

“Figured out that you like someone else, Hey?”

Lance nodded as he brought his hand up to his face. He could feel every single feeling he felt for Keith in the hallway shoot through his body.

‘I didn’t hate Keith. I was attracted to him. I wasn’t jealous of him, I wanted to be with him.’

Before Lance could apologise again, Kinkade smiled brightly again and nudged Lance.

“It’s Keith, isn’t it?”

Lance smiled slightly at the other man before nodding. “I guess so. I just never really thought about it as intensely as this and with open eyes till…”

“Till I came onto you and made you realise who you really were into?”

Lance nodded shyly before he felt a hard hand slap him on the back. Staring at Kinkade, Lance raised an eyebrow at the other man.

“Well?”

Lance paused for a bit before he nodded slowly.

‘I like Keith…Keith…Kogane…Wow…’

Lance eyes widened, and he jumped out of the bed and screeched.

“I LIKE KEITH KOGANE, OH MY GOD FUCK I GOTTA TELL SHIRO!”

Lance bolted out of Kinkade’s room and sprinted as fast as he could towards Shiro’s room.

As he turned the corner, Lance ran right into Pidge and Hunk.

“Shit! Sorry guy! I’m in a rush!” Lance smiled brightly as he forced Pidge and Hunk to Hi-5 him before he ran past again.

He swore he heard Pidge laugh and say, ‘you think he realised?’ before he turned the corner and sprinted towards Shiro’s room. Slamming the door open, Lance bolted inside and stopped just short of Shiro, and bent down to catch his breath as the other man stared at him with wide eyes as he held a coffee mug that read ‘I’m the paladad’ – a gift Lance had made him last year as a joke for Father’s Day.  

The other man stared at Lance with wide eyes and seemed to be trying to focus on him. Before he could respond to anything, Lance grabbed Shiro’s face and held it in his hands before screaming.

“I’M TOTALLY GAY FOR KEITH.”

Hearing the awkward silence that followed, Lance froze as he heard a small sneeze and cough come from behind him. Letting go of Shiro’s face, Lance slowly turned around and let his mouth drop as he looked at the man standing behind the door he had just swung open. Keith stood beside the door, glaring daggers at Lance as he held his hand to his nose.

“H-hey Keith. Did I say, ‘Gay for Keith?’ I meant looking for Keith, and here you are so I’ll just…” Lance made a move to step forward but found himself stuck. Glancing behind him, Lance stared wide eyed as Shiro chuckled and walked around him. Lance kept his eyes trailed on the other man, before he glanced down and realised why Shiro was laughing. The metal arm that had been given to Shiro was still connected to his arm, but the floating part was holding Lance’s leg to the ground, stopping him from exiting.

“You two have a lot to talk about.” Shiro said, before he wandered out of the room and closed the door.

Silence filled the room as Lance tried to remove the arm from its hold on his leg. As he leant down slightly and struggled to remove it with his hands, Lance gasped as he turned and found Keith standing in front of him with his arms crossed. The other man stared Lance down and seemed to be waiting for him to say something. Standing up, Lance pouted as he saw that Keith was still taller than him.

“Why did you get a growth spurt and I haven’t yet? So unfair.” Lance grumbled as he took his eyes of the other man to remove the arm from his leg.

“You know, Shiro would remove it if you just told me why you ran in here looking for me….or shouting that you’re ‘gay for Keith’ or...'I'm looking for Keith'.” Keith raised his hands to do air quotes then crossed his arms over as he raised an eyebrow and stared at the other man.

"It's nothing too serious! I was going to come talk to you about....My family! Yeah, like they're fine but like as a fellow paladin, kind of? I guess i want to discuss them with you. Like my family is fine. It's just i was going to talk to Shiro or you about how i feel like they hate me cause by Abeulo died before i came back and i didn't see her for so long and i think they hate me but they say they don't and i just don't know."

Keith stared at Lance.

"Lance, your parents love you. Your family loves you. They were so excited to see you."

"Yeah, Were."

Keith rolled his eyes at Lance. 

"Lance. Your family cares for you. That's a fact. Do you think they would lie to you? Really? Or do you think that they're just happy that you're alive?"

Lance stared at the other man with wide eyes. 

'He...He's right. Shit, why does Keith always know what to say...fuck this is going to harder than i thought.'

Sighing to himself, Lance stared at Keith before allowing a small smile to appear on his face.

“Well…What if I tell you and you don’t like it? What if you hate me?” Lance muttered while he tried to remove the arm from his leg. “”Oh, my fucking god, Shiro. LET ME GO!”

Lance paused as he heard a chuckle and turned – only to have his face slowly rise up with a red tint. Keith was laughing like seeing Lance in this predicament was the best thing in the world. Before he could stop himself, Lance basically screamed.

“You have a nice laugh.”

Keith snorted in shock and stared at Lance with wide eyes.

“Uh…thank you?”

Lance’s eyes went wide before he started to correct himself.

“I mean like, nice eyes like oh shit no I mean nice arms no wait no.” Lance stuttered out as he noticed Keith getting closer.

Each step Keith took, Lance took one backwards – trying to separate them from each other. As Keith continued to back Lance into a wall, Lance couldn’t take his eyes off the other man – nor did he noticed that Shiro had removed his arm from his leg and slowly unlocked the door to allow his arm to escape – locking them in again. Though neither of the paladins noticed. Lance gasped as his back hit something hard. Glancing behind himself, Lance saw a wall.

‘Right, because rooms can’t go on forever.’

“So, Lance. What did you want to tell me?”

"Look Keith, It's okay...You don't have to pretend to worry...or push me into a wal-"

“How’s this going? Still hurt? Also, you're kind of going purple, dude. Like it's cool, but weird.”

Keith stared at Lance with confusion before he sighed into Lance’s touch.

“A bit at first, but it’s okay. It’s been like years since I got burnt, Lance. And yeah...I seem to be 'Galra-ing out' a lot lately.”

Lance just nodded as he continued to stare at the other man. Lance gasped as Keith took a slow step towards him and blocked him further against the wall.

“Lance. Please tell me.”

Lance swallowed  before he nodded.

‘Guess it’s now or never.’

"Wow, Keith. You're right." Lance smiled before he went to leave the room - only to be stopped by the arm on his leg again. "Oh come the fuck on, Shiro!"

"Lance...We both know - and so does Shiro - that this wasn't what made you come in here screaming about how you're 'gay for Keith'". 

Lance stared at the other man for a bit before he crossed his arms and quickly explained. 

'If i do it quick enough, maybe i can leave and disappear for few months. Become a nomad or something. Yeah, that sounds good.'

“I may have been stupid and not realised that what I felt for you wasn’t hatred at the Garrison, but it was a crush and I didn’t know what to do with it, so I ignored it and turned it into something else. But I really do like you and it took me a while to realise and also took Kinkade hitting on me for me to realise because I’m sometimes really dense but not really too dense, you know? Just the right kind of dense but anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, I really like you and I just wanted you to know before I go shove my head in Hunk’s blender, bye!”

Lance made a move to step around Keith, only to gasp as the other man pushed him into the wall. Lance kept his eyes to the group and tried to ignore the other man pushing into him. Feeling a hand lift his chin up, Lance tried to not focus on Keith. Only for the other man to sigh and –

Lance’s eyes went wide as he felt Keith’s lips on his. Moaning slightly, Lance pushed into Keith, trying to deepen the kiss. Rubbing his tongue against Keith’s lips, Lance waited for Keith to let him in before they began battling for dominance. Lance moaned and gasped as Keith nipped at his lip while grinding his knee up into Lance’s crutch. Throwing his head back as the grinding got intense, Lance reached forward and gripped Keith’s hair, tugging it slightly. Lance gasped as Keith moaned and started to kiss and bite into Lance’s neck. Arching slightly, Lance grinded himself against Keith’s leg while Keith started to leave bite marks and hickies against Lance’s neck. Lance moaned as he felt Keith’s claws drag down his back and he felt his head drop back further.

Snapping out of it, Lance moaned before pulling away – or as much as he could when he was pressed against a wall. Hearing a whimper as he pulled away, Lance stared at Keith with wide eyes.

“Keith…”

Slowly, the Galran features that seemed to be overtaking the other man slowly disappeared, leaving a panting and worried Keith.

“I’m so sorry, Lance. Oh fuck.” Keith tried to back away, before Lance grabbed his arms and spun him around – pressing stomach first Keith into the wall. Leaning closely to Keith’s ear while pressing into his back, Lance whispered.

“Keith. I really fucking like you. Like, a lot. I haven’t been able to think about anyone but you in months and I know you’re probably leaving again soon” Lance backed away slowly to allow Keith to turn around and face him. “But I really want to date you and fuck you and joke with you.”

Keith and Lance stared at each other. Keith seemed to be searching for something in Lance’s eyes before he smiled brightly – brighter than Lance had ever seen Keith smile before.

“Well, Sharpshooter. Guess you have a boyfriend now.”

“Sure thing, Samurai.”

“Huh, nice. Or should I call you Tailor?”

“Well, maybe you can, after I show you how good I am at threading the needle.”

Keith and Lance stared at each other again before Lance took a step further towards Keith – leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

“That was meant to be a joke, but I want to try that with you. Eventually.”

“What, Sewing?”

Lance pulled back before he sighed at the huge smirk on Keith’s face.

“I actually thought you were serious.”

Keith just smirked as he pulled Lance closer.

“Want me to show you serious.”

Lance smirked as he pulled Keith towards his bed.

“Challenge accepted, babe.”

Before Lance could get the other man to the bed, his stomach began to growl loudly. Lance looked at Keith sheepishly. 

"I actually haven't eating in...a week?"

Keith stared at Lance, raising an eyebrow before he shook his head. Pushing Lance away, Keith grabbed Lance's hand and dragged him towards the door. 

"Wait, Keith!?"

"I'm not fucking you till you eat."

"Wait, you're topping? When did he decide-" Lance paused as Keith turned to raise his eyebrow at him again. 

Lance grumbled before nodding and smiling at the other man. 

"Awwww, Keith! You care about me!" 

Keith just smiled at Lance before he opened the door and dragged Lance behind him.

"I always have."

Lance blushed before he smiled and gripped tightly to Keith's hand. 

'Keith...'


End file.
